Break Time
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Haruka and Usagi take a day off from everything – including senshi business – and decide to spend the day together.


Break Time

_Summary: Haruka and Usagi take a day off from everything – including senshi business – and decide to spend the day together._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

Rei sighed as she stared at her homework. It was a Thursday afternoon, and a meeting had been planned today – a senshi meeting, of course. She tried to place the meeting on a weekend, but this was the closest she could get to that. The others said today was fine and that they could be there. However, only three girls were able to make it. Where was the fourth – the missing girl, the liar, the incompetent one?

That girl was difficult, never taking anything seriously.

It made Rei sigh with irritation and disappointment. Her soft noises alerted her friends, who wondered what was wrong. When asked about what she was thinking, the miko replied, "It's just Usagi…she's not coming, is she?" Minako looked over at the clock on Rei's nightstand and shook her head. "Doesn't look like it."

"I guess we should just start without her," Makoto shrugged. Rei shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. "How are we supposed to defeat the Death Busters with a leader like her?" she mumbled. "I bet she went to the Crown or something." Ami was quick to disagree. "I'm sure she had a legitimate reason for not coming today," she said. "She wouldn't blow us off for an arcade."

Silence reigned in the room, each thinking girl thinking about that statement. Makoto and Minako looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Then, they looked away and grinned. "Yeah, she would," Minako said. Ami frowned, knowing it was true. Rei could only sigh, wondering how she would scold Usagi this time.

* * *

Michiru groaned as she sat on the couch, looking up at Setsuna all the while. They were both rather confused, seeing as Haruka wasn't there. This was _her_ apartment for crying out loud. The three agreed on a meeting place, and this was it – there was no reason for Haruka to not be here. Upon walking in, the two found a note from Haruka. It said she was out and that they should make themselves comfortable. This annoyed Michiru greatly.

"She knew this was important," Michiru pouted, crossing her arms. "She should have at least told us she would be out." Setsuna shrugged as she sat on the arm of the couch. "Something important must have…distracted her," she thought aloud. She took a moment to listen to her statement in her head. She looked at the aqua-haired girl, who frowned at her.

"You mean _someone_, don't you?" she murmured. Setsuna rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "She's been finding excuses to spend her free time elsewhere, hasn't she?" she asked. "Don't tease me," Michiru huffed. "Sorry if I didn't find it obvious."

"I wasn't teasing you. I find this just as surprising as you do. Though, I'm sure that if she was with someone, she wouldn't hide it."

After that, neither of the two spoke. They wondered who Haruka was with – this person must have been special to steal Haruka's attention. Haruka never hinted at being with someone when she went out on her own, so there was no way they could figure it out. Well, it would have been nice to be given a warning. Michiru had developed feelings for Haruka, but now it seemed her chances with her fellow senshi were destroyed. It hurt to even think about it.

"Uh…let's get to business, shall we?" the senshi of the sea suggested. Setsuna nodded as she decided to raid Haruka's fridge.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Haruka-san? Don't you think it's weird that we both had meetings today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Rei-chan is going to yell at me – I just know it."

"Just tell her you were with me. She'll be too surprised to yell at you."

Usagi thought about it for a moment as she walked down the street with Haruka close by. The others would surely be surprised as well, right? She laughed, agreeing with Haruka. "Yeah, you're right." She noticed the smile on Haruka's face, as small as it was. Was she trying to keep up her serious act? If so, she didn't need to. They weren't even supposed to be serious today; they were taking a break. From what? Everything! Now was the time to live life, even if senshi business had to take a backseat. Haruka planned this in the first place, so if she was the same old Haruka, she wasn't using her day off wisely.

"Koneko, how fast do you think you can run?"

Usagi blinked at the sudden question, being thrown out of her thoughts by the sound of Haruka's voice. She looked to Haruka, whose face held an unreadable expression. Usagi wished she knew what was going on through the older senshi's head.

"Huh?"

"How fast do you think you can run?"

"Not as fast as you."

Haruka grinned as she grabbed Usagi's hand, taking the girl aback. Haruka was planning something, but her intentions were good – Usagi knew that much. Such an expression surprised Usagi. Usually, Haruka never smiled at her under normal circumstances. They acted more like enemies than friends in the line of battle. When they didn't see each other in battle, Haruka _did_ smile at her, but more jokingly than sincerely. 'Is this your real self? Are you finally opening up?' Usagi wondered.

"Then hold my hand tight," Haruka said. "We're about to have some fun!"

"Uh, define your kind of –"

Before Usagi could finish her sentence, she could have sworn time had stopped or she had gone in slow motion. Was that her imagination or was Haruka really that fast?

* * *

"Sorry about that, Koneko," Haruka laughed as she stared at Usagi sitting in the grass. "Perhaps I should have slowed down a little bit." Usagi smiled despite herself, panting uncontrollably. Haruka's running scared her – it was more dangerous than the Death Busters! There were many times she thought she would run into something since she was so clumsy. However, she didn't, surprisingly. She liked to think that nothing happened because Haruka was there, holding her hand to the end.

"No, it's okay," the younger blonde said. "It really _was_ fun." Haruka smiled, satisfied with that answer. She sat next to Usagi in the grass. She looked around the area, happy she had wandered here. The two had found a large open field with lush, green grass. Such a place reflected the time of year – summer. Not too many people were here, making it slightly quiet. Yeah, she liked this setting – very appropriate for the situations that _might_ take place before the day ended. She didn't expect any of her plans to work, considering how Usagi always did the unexpected.

"So, what made you want to go out with me today?" Haruka asked. Usagi laughed at the word selection. Perhaps saying it that way was accurate by the look of things. "Well, today is such a nice day, and I didn't want to be inside." Haruka nodded as she looked up at the sky. With the absence of many clouds, today could easily be considered one of those better days of the season.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she asked, "Would you mind doing this again sometime?" There was silence for a long time; Usagi hadn't made a sound. Haruka was almost afraid to look her in the eye to see what she was thinking. The last thing she needed was a rejection. Her eyes slowly – carefully, nervously – wandered toward the blonde sitting next to her. Usagi glared at her softly. It was chastising in a way, reminding Haruka of the situation with the senshi and all that other crap.

"If we led normal lives, would you?"

"Haruka, you know better. Why would you ask that?"

The older senshi sighed and rubbed her temples. "I ask that because despite the way I act, I like you a lot, and I would like to be with you more often," she stated. "I want to be more than just friends with you."

"Even though we're enemies on the battlefield?"

"Even though."

Usagi sighed, shaking her head at Haruka. "I already have Mamo-chan, Haruka." Haruka shrugged and scoffed. "So what? Your 'love' was forbidden then, so why does it dictate everyone's future?" Usagi hugged her knees to her chest. She shook her head, saying she honestly didn't know.

"I bet if you were with me, you would have a happier future."

"I agree."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Usagi had chosen the weirdest time to do something unexpected. She was supposed to defend her love for her boyfriend, but she did the exact opposite. Haruka wanted to show the happiness that she harbored inside of her, but she could tell Usagi had more to say.

"Look," the girl said, "I want to have my cake and eat it too, but I can't do that to you or Mamo-chan…" She trailed off, gaining a dreamy look. "As much as I _really_ want that cake…" Haruka rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, trying to get Usagi back on track. Once Usagi recomposed herself, she continued, "I have to do what will be good for the future, no matter how much I don't want to. You understand, don't you?"

Haruka opened her mouth for a moment, thinking of something to say but coming up with nothing. She closed her mouth and scratched her head. She didn't know what to say, considering she had just been rejected.

"Don't you?"

Haruka mustered up the strength to smile (although it was weak) and nodded. "That's what makes you a good leader." Usagi frowned, seeing through the mask and finding the dejection behind it. She ran a finger down Haruka's cheek, earning a curious look from the runner. She leaned closer towards Haruka and smiled. Their foreheads touched, and Haruka risked caressing Usagi's cheek. From Usagi's reaction, it didn't bother her at all.

"If we led normal lives, I would definitely go out with you again."

It was then that the younger girl leaned forward and kissed Haruka gently yet passionately. Haruka gladly reciprocated the action, wishing that moment would never end.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Usagi! Where were you yesterday?" Rei questioned. Usagi shrunk as all eyes were on her, everyone wanting to know why she ditched the senshi meeting. However, at the very thought of her day, she brightened up, smiling and giggling to herself. The other four looked at each other with confusion, wondering why she was happy about ditching.

"I went out on a date," Usagi answered. The four looked at each other again. "We talked to Mamoru-san yesterday, and he said he didn't see you at all," Ami said. Makoto frowned, "You don't have to lie to us." Minako put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Yeah, so spill! What happened yesterday?"

"I'm serious! I went out on a date, just not with Mamo-chan."

The Inners stared at their leader in shock, wondering how she could say that as if she had done nothing wrong.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she plopped down on the couch, staring at Michiru and Setsuna. Setsuna had a stern look, but she wasn't going to try to punish Haruka in any way. The verbal punishment was to come from Michiru, who was bitter about the discovery she made the previous day. Personally, Haruka thought she was too old for this, but apparently not if it was happening to her at that moment.

"What made you think you could play hooky on us, huh, Haruka?" Michiru began. "You know being a senshi comes with responsibility! You can't just do as you please anymore!" Haruka rolled her eyes as everything went through one ear and out the other. She seriously didn't have time for this.

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry I wasn't here and all, but I had more important things to attend to."

"What's more important than the Sailor Senshi?" Setsuna and Michiru asked at the same time. Haruka grinned. She supposed she could let the cat out the bag.

"A princess."

She stood up and excused herself, walking over to the kitchen. Michiru's mouth dropped while Setsuna raised her eyebrows. Who knew _Usagi _had been the one to steal Haruka's heart?

_-End-_

_Had this on the comp for a long time before I decided to stop being lazy and try to complete it. Hope you enjoyed. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
